Blu the gangster
by mastfic
Summary: what happenes when blu robs a bank and jewel was there.
1. Chapter 1

[time 5:34]One day in rio blu was getting ready to go meet his friends nico,pedro and rafael to disscuss some bissness over lunch"bye jewel I will be back in about 5 hours" said blu putting on his black casule suit along with his black blu entered the make shift resterant he headed up the stairs to where his firends were sitting"blu your finely here" shoued pedro well he was chewing his steak"nice to see you to amiego" said rafael whiping his beak with a napkin and blu sat down and ordered"so whats the new job you got for me" said blu now starting to eat"we got a bank on north (ave) that has atleast 4500 hundred dollors if we hit it we could be rich" finished rafael with a slite smirk on his responded"whats with all this WE bullshit this is your deal why should we help" rafael replied with a bit of anger in his voice.

"because if you help we all get a cut of the money" said rafael

nico finaly spoke.

"how much do we get each" said nico looking aroung the room rafael replied

"1500 each and thats it" said rafael blu said

"so who supplies th wepons and ammo" spoke blu taking a gulp of his scotch rafael just said

"i got a guy who has some hardwear we can use to creep the joint" they all noded and agreed to meet in the ally way behind the branch and get a car and hit the store.

[time 9:23]

"are you ready to become rich" said rafael blu replied

"just make sure I don't get killed i got a family" said blu sounding smart assy as always nico said

"we all have family's so don't think your the only one".As they got into the black suv blu sighed at what he was about to do and then started to drive to the bank.

[time 10:23]

When and rafael got to the bank the parked in the ally way and took out 4 commandos and they all loaded there guns and headed bank was open 24/7 so there was only 5 birds working there"you ready for this" said pedro blu,nico and rafael just soon as they got inside the bank blu yelled

"everybody on the ground now" said blu pointing his gun at 2 of the 5 birds there were 6 other costumers there who hit the deck rafael went to the safe and set some C4 on the safe door pedro yelled over the screeming birds

"don't be afraid we're not going to hert you unless one of you trys to pull a fast one all of a sudden one of the bird citazens came up with a gun and shot nico pedro and rafael pumped him full of went down to the safe to get the money when he got back up himself pedro and rafael all booked it and left the dead canary behind.

"I can't beleve he's dead" said pedro starting to cry a bit.

"don't be sad amiego you get 3,000 and me and blu will each get 1,000" pedro looked up and said

"really you would do that for me" said pedro in between loud blu and the other 2 birds drove to there hide out but little did they know that one of the female bird sitazens that was inside the bank and was still alive was jewel?

(a/n ha bet you didn't see that coming sorry for the short chapter in is 1:23 am and I'am very tired so tata for now and next chapter will hopfully be up soon bye)


	2. Chapter 2 jewel betrys blu

Jewel was flying home thinking about what happened at the bank she can't beleave that blu robbed a that ment that pedro and rafael were guilty too so would she go to the bird police or would she try and keep it a secret but then she changed her mind and headed to the bird police station and as she arrived she started to explane.

"you see officer I was at the bank and my husband was the one who broke in and I was there and i saw every thing and I just wish you can come to my house and arrest my husband" said of the officers just looked confused but then shook his head and came with jewel to her they arrived jewel saw blu's car parked in the drive way she and 5 other police men entered the house,

"jewel is that you" said blu coming out into the living room blu look stuned and yelled

"what the fuck is this some kind of set up" said blu pulling out his gun but jewel yelled back

" I know that you robbed that bank" said jewel blu looked confused

"how did you kn.." studered blu jewel said kind of horse

"I know because I was there and i saw you kill that bird and I saw nico die" said jewel starting to was just standing there with(a/n if you are wondering this is just like mafia 2) a blank expretion on his police officers snuk up behind blu and put the wing cuffs on him.

[place:court house time:4:23 afternoon]

"we the joury find the defendent blu guilty on all charges" said most of the birds in the stand at the court house blu put his head down and quietly headed off to before the door shut jewel ran up to blu and gave him one last quick kiss

"see you in 3 years my love" said jewel blu replied

"I will count the days untill I get out and tell the kids what happened so they don't have to worry" the bird gaurd was getting impationt so he just draged blu away with out onother word and put him in the prison transport bus blu was expected to be in prison for 3 years.

"lisen our friend is in jail and we need you to use your connections to get him out asap" said rafael to a mistireus figuar on the onther end of the bird replied

"don't worrie I will make sure blu gets out of prison in time" said the bird rafael replied

"good and thank you".

(a/n who? is this bird and how will he get blu out of prison and what was rafael talking about "in time" in time for what see you all next chapter)


End file.
